Many internal combustion engines have been known to use at least a pair of valves for either delivering fuel-air charge into a cylinder or for allowing products of combustion to exit from the cylinder upon combustion of the fuel-air charge. As these pair of valves serve to act as inlet or exhaust valves for a given cylinder of a given engine, such engines may typically also employ a valve bridge for transmitting actuation forces from a rocker arm to the pair of valves for accomplishing an opening or closing of the pair of valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,553 discloses a valve drive arrangement for use in an engine having a pair of intake valves and a pair of exhaust valves for each cylinder. Each pair of intake valves are coupled to each other by a valve bridge and forced downwards simultaneously by a single rocker arm, and each pair of exhaust valves are coupled to each other by another valve bridge and forced downwards simultaneously by another single rocker arm. A contact member is rotatably provided on an upper surface of each valve bridge such that it contacts the associated rocker arm. The press center of the rocker arm to the associated contact member and center lines of the associated valves lie in a single plane. Moreover, a rotation center of the associated contact member is offset from this single plane in which the press center of the rocker arm and the center lines of the associated valves lie.